shinigaming
by Shakalos123
Summary: (until i think of a better summary, this is what you got.) Cyan Kaiju, the star of my previous fic, has spotted another world to be his plaything, and to spice things up, he's gotten our resident underdog caught up in the crossfire. a slightly different take on a Gamer!AU. i don't own RWBY, just some ocs, and the plot of this.
1. prologue: how it all started

**Hey readers!**

 **This is a new revamp to my Gamer AU fic Shinigaming. Just to get that out of the way first.**

 **To clear things up:**

 **This is a The Gamer AU version of my fanfic Shinigami 16, with an added character from a previous fic, Cyan Kaiju. He will play as the one who progresses the main character throughout this fic.**

 **This is a twist to the usual gamer fic, but will be an OP Jaune fic because you all know I like Jaune, and there are very few like this.**

 **At the end of the chapter, I'll incorporate the games' references, and other stuff from different games/anime in a list. Just to be sure, each list will be different because it'll be a lot to cover in one list.**

 **The OCs will be the same, the pairings will be the same, and the only difference is that I'm having some harem elements added in.**

 **And with that, here we go!**

* * *

 _Jaune..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Jaune..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Jau- oh fuck it. WAKE UP JACKASS!_

"Huh" said a blonde haired male.

 _Finally you wake up. I was starting to think that you were dead._

"W-where am I? Where are you? WHO are you?!" Jaune screamed. He looked around and noticed that everywhere around him was a pitch black void.

 _Calm down. First, we're in your mind; you're asleep right now. Second, I'm right behind you._ Jaune turned and jumped at the sight of a pale whitish male with a silver jacket, black baggy pants, an orange/blue striped shirt, red/black loafers, and rainbow colored scraggly hair nearly covering his multi colored eyes. _And as for the third, i go by many names. Pseudo god, living fiction, but my real name, is Cyan Kaiju. And I have a proposition for you._

"w-what proposition? Are you going to eat my SOUL!?" Jaune screamed. He tried to run...err swim away from the male, but to no avail since he just stayed in place.

 _Man you should work for a choir or something. No I don't want your soul, I've tried eating them and they are tasteless without the right seasonings. No hear me out and i won't have to mute you, okay?_ A scared nod was his answer. _And stop being scared of me! I'm not gonna do anything to you._ A slight hesitant nod was his answer.

 _Good. Now listen up. Currently you're 4 years old, well your physical body is. Your mind however, i pulled from the future, sort of, it's too much to talk about, but that's not important. 12 years later, the apocalypse will start and everyone you love will die._ A small gasp came from Jaune. _I'm here to help you stop it. You see, I can give you the powers, skills, equipment, and allies to save your world from meeting its end._

"Then what do you get out of this?" Jaune interrupted.

 _... What?_

"I asked what you'd get out of this." said the teenager in a child's body.

 _Huh... you're not as dense as I'd thought you'd be. Good observation kid; you'll need that. In exchange, I can stay with you._

"Huh?!"

 _Look kid, you're the first person I've met here. That being said, you have the power to kick me out if you knew how. Think of it as like renting; i give you all this powers and stuff, and you don't kick me out._

"I-I don't m-mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, o-or anything, but what k-kinds of powers, exactly?"

 _Hmmm... that's gonna take a while. Well... hang on let me make a list..._

 ** _(Several hours later)_**

 _And... Done. Here kid._ Cyan hands Jaune a dictionary thick packet of numerous abilities, items, powers, and other stuff.

"Holy cow! That's a lot!" Jaune said, barely lifting the giant stack of papers

 _I know right?! So what do you say? Deal?_ numerous whispers echoed around the two, mostly saying _do it...do it... do it..._ reluctantly, Jaune shook the male's hand. A smile grew on Cyan's face.

 _Alright! I knew I could count on you! Oh by the way... time to wake up._

"Wait... WHAT!?"

* * *

(Jaune's POV)

I woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around the room, I found nothing that seemed out of place.

My sister in the bed next to mine? Check.

All my belongings? Check.

The little fox girl sleeping at the foot of my bed? check?

The black and white screen that flew to my face? Okay so things aren't as normal as I'd thought it'd be. Who is this girl on the edge of my bed? Who was that cyan guy? Why am I seeing this screen? Why... why am I asking these questions at... 2 in the morning!?

Ugh... I'll get my answers in the morning. For now, I'll just go back to dream was weird though.

* * *

(Cyan's POV)

Well, he doesn't seem to be questioning this as much as I thought. Maybe I've made the right choice after all... oooh this is gonna be FUN!

Floating to his bed, I phase into his body and taken refuge in his Heart. By GOD this place is huge!

Oooh yeah! I could get used to this.

* * *

 ** _Now loading..._**

 ** _Loading..._**

 ** _Loading..._**

 ** _Loading..._**

 ** _Load complete. Extracting Cyan Kaiju..._**

 ** _Extracting..._**

 ** _Extracting..._**

 ** _Extract complete. Sync in progress..._**

 ** _Loading..._**

 ** _Loading..._**

 ** _Loading..._**

 ** _Sync complete. Welcome to the game. Jaune Arc._**

* * *

 **Jaune: hey guys! It's me. Jaune Arc! The author told me that i can help out by breaking the fourth wall now and again. You know, just to spice things up. Now warning. This is a major time skip. And the deal happens nearly 12 years from this chapter. So this is the start of season one of RWBY. A lot of things has happened in the past, and don't worry; you'll figure out what in a later date. Here's the major twist guys, just so you know! Oh, and the majority of this will be in my perspective.**

 **Oh thank goodness, I got this finished at last!**

 **Jaune: took you long enough.**

 **Oh shut it. You know it's hard to juggle 8 separate fics.**

 **Jaune: then why are you considering making more?**

 **I like a challenge, and it's good for my writing skills.**

 **Jaune: uh huh... so... what now?**

 **This was the prologue so... i guess give part of the list? Here.**

 **List of gamer things:**

 **Move tutor discs (Pokémon)**

 **Arte tutor: Lion's howl (tales of)**

 **Magic tutor: element and ruin (final fantasy)**

 **Ray gun (COD)**

 **Recipes for crafting and alchemy (misc.)**

 **Recipes for potions (misc.)**

 **More on the way...**

 **Jaune: more on the way?**

 **Yeah, there's a whole lot more to give to you.**

 **Jaune: I feel like that'd be too overpowered if that happens.**

 **Well duh. That's the goal here.**

 **So for you all who liked Cyan and the Teigu war, and to an extent the new danger lord, then you'll like this one too since he's a main character here.**

 **Next chapter, Jaune goes to Beacon, new friends, and forms Team?**


	2. Chapter 1: the newbie gamer god

**shinigaming chapter 1 is here.**

 **sorry for the messed up chapter for the long time, my very first review for this fic was asking me to fix this... so I did my best.**

 ***update, I had a bit of help from merendinoemiliano so I fixed it up so that it seems more... acceptable. (not even the first chapter and my very first patch... hey it's funny.)***

 **don't really have much to say now... so let the story begin.**

* * *

"hi." =speaking out loud

 _hi_ =Cyan/spirit/inner voices

hi =jaune's inner voice (remember, the majority of this is in his POV)

 _"hi."_ =other person's thoughts

Object = reference/item/skill/weapon from other series

I don't own RWBY or any of the references or terms in other series.

* * *

Volume 1 Chapter 1:

The new gamer and initiation

* * *

 ** _Ugh! Why did it have to be a goddamn plane!? Couldn't I just fly?!_**

 _You know you can't change the timeline that much anymore right now. You have to be here! If it bothers you that much, then... I don't know, look at your menu._

Cyan, the boy floating above me, was right. I can't change the timeline any more than i have in the past, as much as I wanted to so badly right now. So, taking his advice, I opened my status screen on my scroll, a trick I learned so I don't have to tap the air, whereas people could see me.

That's right, the screens I normally see, as well as the aforementioned boy, were invisible to everyone but me right now.

Where was I... oh right, menu.

 **Jaune Arc lvl. : 570**

 **Next lvl. : 375945290/899900000**

 **HP: 8,500,000,000,000,000/8,500,000,000,000,000**

 **Aura: 0/0 (locked)**

 **MP: 4,000,000,000/4,000,000,000**

 **Age: 17 yrs.**

 **Gender: male**

 **Team slots: 7 (empty)**

 **(A/n Jaune: Yep... bet you weren't expecting that huh? I did a LOT of grinding, and thanks to Cyan, i got to reach the sexy amount of bulky bullshit you see before you. Now I know what you're all thinking. _"Where is all the plot development"_ or" _how is this possible?"_ calm down. You'll get to see that later.)** Why the hell didn't I bring my sickness pills with me?

 _You did. You just didn't use them._

Oh yeah.

I opened my inventory, and took out one of the many pills that I stashed over the years. (Thankfully they're the kind that never expires) and popped one in my mouth.

 ** _The ailment "motion sickness" has been nullified._**

Good. Now that that's out of the way, I guess I'll scope out the competition I guess. Looking around, I laid my eyes on the red hooded girl in front of me and activated my Observe skill.

 **Ruby Rose (sealed) lvl. : 70**

 **Next lvl. : 0/50000**

 **HP: 200,000,000/200,000,000**

 **Aura: 9,000,000/9,000,000 (special locked)**

 **MP: 0/0 (locked)**

 **Age: 15 yrs.**

 **Gender: female**

Okay... so this Ruby girl is a bit decent, curious about the sealed part though, I feel like I've read something about that before.

 _Yeah… I think she's… one of **them.**_

Oh well, I'll get on that later. Now let's see the blonde beside her. I repeated Observe and... seriously?

 **Yang Xiao-Long lvl. : 39**

 **Next lvl. : 0/7000**

 **Hp: 400,000/400,000**

 **Aura: 190,200/190,200**

 **MP: 0/0 (locked)**

 **Age: 17 yrs.**

 **Gender: female**

The fifteen year old is higher leveled?

 _Didn't you just turn 17 a week ago?_

Yeah why?

 _Well, why do you care about age and levels? Too be fair, the stats suited this Yang chick… somewhat. But I don't-_

Seriously? We haven't seen an overpowered kid since... well me and the others back home.

 _I thought some of them followed us here._

They did. And it was even harder to prove my parents to legally get us here with those five added to the mix. Did I seriously consider forging my way here?

 _Yes, and to be honest, I was surprised to find you actually training._

Oh well, maybe there will be others like Ruby. Then we'll be sure that we belong here.

 _I get the distinct feeling that we over leveled for this._

 ** _(1 hour later)_**

One hour... ONE whole **FUCKING** hour, and the highest level person here (other than me) was the Goddamn fifteen year old! The second highest was this Pyrrha chick, and she's below her by 10 levels, and the Lie Ren fellow, who is only 2 levels lower than Pyrrha. Everybody else barely made double digits. And the ones who did were in the 20-50 level range.

 _Let's just hope the teachers are higher leveled._

I hope so too. Maybe if we…

 _"Attention all students. We are arriving to beacon shortly."_

...Aw crapbaskets.

 _Yeah. You said it. Hopefully we can arrive before..._

Cyan couldn't finish due to the now puking knight blowing his insides all over a paper bag he pulled out the inventory.

 _... Never mind._ He finished with a face palm.

* * *

 ** _Well that was stupid._**

 _You think!? You barfed all over that girl's shoes. Did you want to get a bad rep? You even took the pills, so why **did** you puke?_

 ** _Well sorry about my motion sickness! You try to- hey what's that sound?_**

I turn around and see the OP as hell girl getting her ear raped by a living snowman.

Wait... snowwoman...

Oh crap that's an actual person. I couldn't tell with how much white she had on. What's her name anyway?

 **Weiss Schnee lvl. : 39**

 **Next lvl. : 0/7000**

 **Hp: 1,803,778/1,900,000**

 **Aura: 10,063/18,930**

 **MP: 0/0 (locked)**

 **Age: 17 yrs.**

 **Gender: female**

 _Man she is really going at it. How can she talk that lo- hey is that vial open?_

"OH CRAP!" Jaune yelled, jumping away from the impending explosion whilst startling those around us.

 _Achoo!_

 ** _BOOM!_**

And what a huge explosion it was. I could've sworn I saw something like this before

 _Well... that girl's dead. I guess you could say-_

No please don't

 _That she-_

Don't do it. DON'T DO IT!

 _"schneezed"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!

 _Calm down you big baby, now's your chance to get that ruby chick!_

DON'T FUCKING CHANGE THE- oh yeah, you're right. Ruby's all alone out here now.

 _... Now that I see her, she kind of looks similar to Sebastian._

 ** _..._**

 _You just pictured Sebastian with boobs didn't you?_

No

 _Yes you did..._

Going to ruby now!

I walked towards the now extra crispy loli goddess sulking down while looking at her feet like the dirt that is every single student here that's under her. My god that sounded way cooler in my head. Any who...

"hey, um do you need help getting up?" I said.

 _Ah classy._

Yep!

"… Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" she said.

…FUCK!

* * *

 _Well that was rude._

I know, and it's getting annoying that she keeps on apologizing too.

 _No I meant you retaliating with "crater face" that was a bit too soon. Also, you're seriously walking here on purpose?_

Of course. You said that this happened, and I'm not messing this up. Besides, it's good to gain a new friend.

 _Sure. Hey Jaune, you should focus on her now._

"So... I've got this thing." little red fighting hood decided to whip out her giant metal... something.

"Um..." good work me, you're staring at the entire length of that... this is starting to sound lewd. Dick move Cyan. Leaving me at this point…

"What's that? A sniper scythe or something?"

 _… Dude no._

You never said that we can hint out these things.

"... yeah, actually. How'd you know?" Ruby asked, a tad bit suspicious.

"Lucky guess?" for the love of whoever the hell is worshipped here, please buy it.

"Hmm... well Okay. what did you bring?" thankfully, she dropped that subject.

"Well I brought my family's sword and shield. The shield doubles as its sheath." I said, pulling out the sword and shield.

"Ooooh." Ruby inspected the solid steel sword and the iron sheath- stop it brain!

"Cool... anything else?"

"Not really, that's it."

"Hmmm… well I like it. Not many appreciate the classics anymore. What else you got?"

 _Greedy much?_

I think I'm the only one who doesn't have a mecha-shift weapon.

 _What about devil and angel arms?_

They don't count.

 _*sigh* Then Show her the ray gun._

"I've also got my ray gun Mk 2" I show her the gun I got from this fun a hell shooter game that helped my shooting skills immensely.

How he managed to bring entire game consoles, I'll never know.

I really learned a lot form the games there, especially since they doubled as tutorials for stuff I can actively use when I beat them. I can shoot a pistol with enough accuracy as a sniper rifle, but let's not get into that right now.

"This thing can pierce solid steel as thick as a bullhead. However I wouldn't recommend... are you drooling?" oh god she's looking at it like a giant piece of- what am I saying STOP IT BRAIN!

"Anyway... where are we right now?" there… maybe If I redirect the conver-

"I was kind of following you..." ...well shit.

* * *

 _How the hell did you manage to forget where the amphitheater was? The map was right there at the entrance!_

Don't yell at me! We've got to be here NO- oh wait... never mind we're here.

Looking around, I spied with my eyes a fellow blonde waving us over.

"hey, rubes, do you know who she's waving to-" I turn around and Ruby did a Houdini on me.

Why the fuck did she do that!?

 _Yeah… she bolted the second you saw her waving us over._

"Well great, just where the hell am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to now."

 ** _Your relationship with Pyrrha has evolved to "curiosity"._**

...what?

Turning, I spotted a glimpse of the redheaded amazon trying to look away. Great, now I've got wonder woman trying to peek- oh god the ice witch is back.

 _What are you standing here for? Save her from another ear raping session._

"Well what the heck's going on in this neck of the woods?" I said, interrupting the conversation they were having before.

"and who, pray tell, are _you_?!" get anywhere near my ear with that tone, and you're gonna get a nut-check, lady.

 _Nutcheck?_

 ** _I don't know…... crotch-shot?_**

 _… Eh, that's better._

"The name's Jaune, and I don't like seeing my first friend getting her ear raped by... I'm sorry who are you again?" she doesn't know me, so I'll pretend I don't know her.

 _That's common sense in this scenario._

"Do you not know who I am?!" she cried indignantly.

"nope." Was all I said, I've got to say, she looks a bit funny what she's fuming.

"I am Weiss Schnee; heiress of the-"

"Weiss, can I call you Weiss? I'll just call you Weiss." I stopped her, angering her further.

"Why you-"

"I don't really give a damn. Scratch that; NOBODY gives a damn. Now if you don't stop bitching like the Chihuahua you're being right now, then this place will have a new girl shaped skylight." I'm about to die aren't I?

"What?" Yang asked.

"What's a Chihuahua?" Ruby asked too.

 _Crotch-shot. Do the crotch-shot before- is she running off?_

Lo and behold, she actually left in rage.

Yeah you got what you deserved! Coming in here like some big shit...

 **Your relationship with ruby, yang, and Pyrrha has increased by 4.**

 **Your relationship with ruby has evolved to "best friend".**

 **Your relationship with yang has evolved to "acquaintance".**

 **Your relationship with Pyrrha has evolved to "major curiosity".**

 **Your relationship with Weiss has evolved to "curious nuisance".**

Yay, more friend boosts! Now to survive this- are people leaving already?

* * *

 _(4 hours later)_

 **MOM I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FIND YOU AND TORTURE YOU SLOWLY!**

 _Calm down man, she just replaced your sleeping clothes._

I can't go running around with...with THIS?!

 _What's not to like, the ladies will definitely fall head over heels for that. Just give it a shot, and if you're still pissy about it, we'll fast travel and get your "preferred" pajamas._

Please don't make me go out there with this!

 _Calm down, what's the big deal?_

THE BIG DEAL IS THAT THERE'S ONLY ONE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING. This isn't pajamas; THIS IS A PAIR OF UNDERWEAR!

 _Just GO!_

Cautiously looking around, I spot the black and blue sleeping bag I set up near the wall. Bad news is that it's on the other goddamn side of the room! Swallowing my pride, I walked as fast as I can so I won't cause any suspicions.

Just like Cyan said, I was attracting a lot of girls. Then again, he isn't the one wearing the black, skin tight trousers with the family insignia in gold above his crotch.

 **Your relationship with Yang and Pyrrha has increased by 18.**

 **Your relationship with Weiss has evolved to "natural curiosity...?"**

 **Your relationship with Pyrrha has evolved to "slight (perverted) crush".**

Oh god their staring.

 _Just ignore them._

 **Your relationship with Weiss has evolved to "(perverted) tsundere crush".**

 _Wasn't she silently plotting your murder a couple of hours ago?_

MY MOM KNEW EXACTLY WHAT SHE WAS DOING BY PULLING THIS OFF!

 _Just keep walking and get to your sleeping bag. You're overreacting!_

Every girl in this room's looking at me like a piece of meat! I SAY THIS IS THE PERFECT REACTION!

"Hey Jaune!" wait... Ruby? Oh thank god she's just as dense as Sebastian. My safe haven will have to wait. For now I must praise the cinnamon bun child.

"Hey ruby, um... can I get my sleeping bag first I'm getting stared at a lot for some reason."

"You can share with me in _my_ sleeping bag." the busty blonde purred behind Ruby.

"YANG!" I find it sad that the younger girl has to keep the older one in check.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she can get...weird." oh god they're sisters?

"I am so sorry for you Ruby. I know how you feel."

"I'll see you later Ruby, I need to sleep, and over half the room wants either one of my heads." Penis joke. Scratch that off my bucket list.

"But you only have one head."

"Goodnight Rubes."

I managed to walk to my sleeping bag in my corner haven, but not without my ass being sore by the pinches the other girls tried to sneak in as I walked past. I swear I'm going to kill whoever swapped my pajamas.

 _Aw come on Jaune. It's only day one. Let's get ready for tomorrow, okay?_

... Fine. I slip into my sleeping bag and I ignored the lover's spat between Yang and Weiss before the black haired girl blew out her light.

* * *

 **and that's it for the first chapter. next chapter will be the adventures of the emerald forest: teams RWBY, JNPR, and ?**

 **TBC**


	3. side note

Just a side note before the next chapter. and before you try, this is on ALL of my active fics (this doesn't include the discontinued and Hiatus ones)

I have a few things to say to the certain percentage of readers on here.

First thing's first: stop with the HATE. I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive. If you lot are sending hate reviews, then go somewhere else. I've had this exact conversation in "The Black Beasts" where some guy was being an ass about how Ragna was a bad character and thus making that fic terrible.

To that I say… kindly fuck off. If you don't like, then don't read it. Go to another fic or something. And if you are going to leave hate reviews, at least have an actual Fanfiction account to talk shit. By all means, I need something to distract me on break. In another fic of mine, "The New Danger Lord", I got two reviews from two more assholes who doesn't have the balls to make a fanfiction account. And since they were on _"guest"_ accounts, I couldn't talk to them, so those reviews are stuck on there.

Second thing: please be patient. I'm juggling like eight fics right now, and I have 2-3 new ones in que to be created. Add that in with college and work, and I'm essentially booked. All I ask for is a little patience.

Third thing: help me. As stated before, I have loads of fics, and there are some who deserves more content since they actively tried/tries to help me. (Shout out to the following: Mystech Master, Hybrid of Fate, Merendinoemiliano, DragonWalkerDEW, pokemansuperallstar, BlackLight181, Reaver17, and axeloftheflame. You all rock!) I just have some simple requests: A) help be my beta reader for a certain Fic, B) become an editor for one of my fics, or C) request to collaborate with me on some.

Those who accept, if they'll allow/want it, will have either them or their OC make an appearance or cameo in the fic they helped in as thanks should they want to help me. PM me or leave a Review if you want to request to help me out.

And lastly: yes I KNOW that there are some Gramatical errors. Don't worry, when I get to a good amount of progress on the fics, I'll go back in and fix them when I have the time to. Really appreciate it if someone could help out too. Lessons the load on all of us.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll help out, and have fun reading the rest of the story.

P.s. If you want to make fanart or see my art for these fics, then my account here will have my other accounts listed there so you can see them there.

TBC.


End file.
